Buku (Misteri) Keluarga Choi
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Aku baru saja menemukan sebuah buku cerita yang manis sekali untuk di baca. Buku itu bercerita tentang keseharian sepasang suami-istri dan ketujuh anak laki-laki mereka yang ceria dan terberkati dengan ketercukupan mereka dan talenta musik anak-anak mereka. Tapi.. Kenapa menjadi mengerikan di tengah?/Suju Fanfiction/berdasarkan SS4 momen di Jepang/LSora/enJOY!


**Wajib Review. Titikpun tak masalah.**

"Kakak."

Aku terlonjak. "Kakak.. Aku mimpi buruk." Adu bocah yang tadi mengagetkanku. Matanya sembab dan piyamanya lusuh. Segeralah kugendong tubuh kecilnya. "Aduh, maaf ya. Kakak tidak menjagamu."

Anak ini—Alton, menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih ketakutan. "Kak Silvia tidak salah. Yang salah itu Papa. Papa suka ninggalin Altie." Kuhela nafasku. Apa yang di bilangnya ada benarnya juga.

Sebagai anak tanpa Ibu di usianya yang baru menginjak enam tahun pasti berat untuknya. Dan lagi Ayahnya adalah seorang Direktur Muda di Perusahaan Besar. Entah bagaimana kalau beliau salah memilih pembantu—bukannya aku bermaksud meninggikan diri..,

"Bagaimana kalau kakak bacakan sebuah cerita?"

Dia langsung tersenyum. Ohoho, anak-anak memang suka cerita.

Kubaringkan dia di kasur lebarnya. "Kakak. Papa membelikanku buku beru."

"Oh? Apa cover bukunya?" Tanyaku. Alton lalu menunjuk laci mejanya. Kubuka laci itu lalu mengambil sebuah buku lusuh bercover keluarga besar berpakaian tradisional orang Skotlandia.

Aku heran. Sesibuk apapun Tuan Besar dia pasti membeli buku cerita baru.

Tapi ya sudahlah. Kuamati dia. Selimut sudah di pakai, lampu meja menyala, bantal empuk, Teddy di tangan—dia siap di bacakan cerita.

Kutarik nafasku.

{"Alkisah di suatu desa, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bermarga Choi."} aku tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin ini karangan Tuan Besar saat jaman sekolah—mana ada orang Inggris bermarga Korea saat jaman dulu?

{"Kepala keluarganya bernama Choi Siwon dan Ibunya bernama Choi Shindong. Mereka mempunyai baaanyak sekali anak dan semuanya laki-laki. Yang pertama bernama Leeteuk. Dia sangat tampan! Dan sesuai urutan: Yesung, Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Ryeowook lalu yang terakhir, Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya. Tiap hari mereka bermain bersama. Bahkan bajupun kembaran. Leeteuk juga sangat menyukai bebek. Karena itu, Tante Shindong mempercayakan tugas merawat bebek pada Leeteuk.

Yang kedua Yesung. Dia sangat pintar bernyanyi, dia memelihara Kura-kura dan Gurita di kolam belakang rumah. Kadang dia sering bertengka dengan Donghae karena ikan peliharaan Donghae selalu dimakan Gurita Yesung. Pekerjaannya tiap hari adalah membersihkan teras depan dan belakang. Dia juga pandai membuat lagu. Setiap hari mereka bernyanyi bersama-sama. Tuan dan Nyonya Choi sangat menyukai suara mereka.

Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae adalah kembar tiga bersaudara. Mereka selalu bersama. Sesuai urutan kelahiran, Sungmin yang paling tua—tapi wajahnya manis seperti anak perempuan. Saat bayi, Paman Siwon sangat mengagumi kecantikannya dan sempat ragu kalau Sungmin adalah anak laki-laki.

Lain Sungmin, lain pula dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Merekalah yang paling akur di rumah. Tidur berdua, mandi berdua, makan satu piring dan kerjapun berdua. Sungmin di beri tugas mencuci piring dan membantu Tante Shindong menjemur baju tiap pagi. Sementara Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertugas membersihkan kamar dan kamar tidur.

Nah, Ryeowook adalah kesayangan Tante Shindong. Ryeowook sangat pandai memasak. Paman Siwon juga puas dengan masakan-masakan Ryeowook. Bahkan sebagai hadiah, Paman Siwon selalu mencium Ryeowook! Donghae bahkan pernah menangis karena cemburu dengan Ryeowook. Tapi tak lama ia berhenti jua karena Paman Siwon juga menciumnya."} Alton juga tertarik dengan bagian itu.

{"Terakhir di bungsu. Kyuhyun. Dia adalah kesayangan anak kesayangan Paman Choi karena pintar pemikirannya dan berwajah manis seperti Sungmin. Walaupun begitu, kakak-kakaknya tidak cemburu dan tetap akur dengannya.

Ketujuh bersaudara itu sangat patuh pada Paman dan Tante Choi. Hari-hari mereka sangat menyenangkan dan ceria. Dan seperti biasa, ketika Paman Siwon pulang dari kota, Tante Shindong dan anak-anaknya akan berlari menyambut dia lalu memeluknya seperti koala. Paman Siwon sangat senang di peluk—"}

"Apa Papa juga suka di peluk?"

Kusunggingkan senyumku. "Ya, sayang. Papa juga sangat senang di peluk. Kita lanjutkan?" Alton menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk lenganku. Kutarik nafasku dan kembali bercerita.

{"Saat makan, mereka selalu berdoa bersama. Yang memimpin doa selalu beda karena membacakan doa secara bergantian tiap harinya. Paman Siwon tiap malam juga bernyanyi dengan Tante Shindong untuk menina bobo'kan mereka. Mereka pun bermimpi indah."} kubuka halaman berikutnya. {"Dan suatu hari Paman Siwon berada di—"}

Aneh.

Aneh.

_Paman Siwon berada di depan rumah dengan lidah terpotong dan mata tercolok. Mereka tetap menyambutnya. Mereka tak bisa melihat gurat kesakitan Paman karena Paman Siwon menutup matanya. Tante Shindong menyadari itu saat Paman Siwon hendak makan. Bukannya menusuk daging babi panggang, dia malah menusuk piring. Tapi belum sempat Tante Shindong bertanya, Paman Siwon salah menusuk lagi. Kali ini dia menusuk pipi Tante Shindong dengan pisau._

Kutahan nafasku dan kubaca halaman berikutnya.

_Leeteuk menjerit. Donghae menangis. Kyuhyun tersedak. Yesungpun membawa Tante Shindong menjauh dari Paman Siwon. Dia menjerit ketika Paman Siwon hendak memeluknya. Ia kunci pintu itu, sehingga Paman Siwon terkunci di dalamnya. Ia berteriak, "Papa! Mengapa engkau melukai Mama? Adik-adikku menangis karena engkau!" Paman Siwonpun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu itu dengan punggung pisau. "Apakah benar? Apakah benar begitu? Tak mungkin aku melakukannya!"Tapi Yesung membalasnya dengan tendangan. Ia pun mengunci pintu itu dan berlari dengan adik-adik juga Ibunya._

_Mereka terus berlari hingga jauh._

Kusimpan buku itu di tasku.

Apa itu tadi? Narasi itu tidak pantas untuk anak kecil!

"Kakak?"

Aku pura-pura tersenyum padanya. "Tidurlah. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi."

"Tapi.."

"Besok akan kakak buatkan bolu kesukaanmu." Syukurlah, Alton mau tidur. Dia tak akan bertanya lagi padaku tentang kelanjutan cerita itu.

Tak ada keterangan tentang buku ini. Bahkan tak ada nama penulisnya di buku ini.

Kuperiksa buku itu sambil berjalan keluar kamar. Tak ada catatan, tak ada identitas. Yang ada hanya gambar dan tulisan-tulisan yang membentuk narasi mengerikan. Aku berdesis miris, apakah Tuan salah mengirim orang untuk membeli buku?

Aku penasaran, kenapa Tuan Besar mengizinkan Alton memiliki buku ini?

-0o0-

Buku (Misteri) Keluarga Choi

-0o0-

Halo!  
Bagaimana teasernya? Cerita ini saya dapat setelah nonton video SS4 di Jepang. Di sana SuJu nyanyi lagu Gereja Anak-anak, mirip kayak lagunya KevinKarin! Ehm, bagi yang tau. ^^

Ada versi Indonesianya bagi yang gak tau. Tapi review dulu ya? Sampai Jumpa saat reviewnya banyak~!


End file.
